Summer Surprise
by Fantasyfan4ever
Summary: Santana asks Dave to see her during summer break. She wants to officially end their "relationship." What is meant to be a simple get together turns out to be more for both teens. Takes place post season 2.


**A/N: Okay, wow. It's been ages since I've last posted anything on this site. A combination of writer's block and stress is the culprit behind the phenomenon. **

**So, I wrote this fic at about 3:30 in the morning due to insomnia. Therefore, I apologize in advance for any grammatical and/or spelling errors. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If only…**

* * *

><p><em>We need to talk. Can you meet up with me at the Lima Bean at 4 tomorrow?<em>

David "Dave" Karofsky furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he stared at the text from his girlfriend (more like beard) Santana Lopez. What could she want?

It wasn't like Santana to have conversations. In fact, since they had started "dating," she and Dave barely spoke at all except for greetings, fake flirting, and goodbyes. After all, it's not like they had anything to discuss after Kurt's transfer and prom. Apparently, the ex-cheerleader didn't share the same thoughts.

Dave sighed and quickly texted back that he'd be there. He just hoped that he wouldn't regret it.

* * *

><p>The next day, Dave met with Santana at the Lima Bean. After quickly purchasing their drinks, they sat at a table in a corner.<p>

"So…" Dave started out awkwardly. He gulped before continuing. "Why did you want to see me?"

Santana raised an eyebrow and took a sip from her drink.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm breaking up with you. Well, we weren't together to begin with, but you know what I mean."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me Karofsky. We're through. No more. Hecho."

"But…"

"Did you honestly expect us to continue this forever?" Santana laughed bitterly and shook her head. "Come on. Kurt's back at McKinley, and prom is over. The only reason why I didn't want to break up with you earlier is that people would have been suspicious. Now that the school year is done, we can easily explain that things just didn't work out."

Dave meekly nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

Santana stared in confusion at the football player. "Uh, why are you upset? I thought you would be relieved."

Dave looked down at his coffee. "It's just that…"

"What?" Santana demanded. "Spit it out already."

"I felt safe being with you!" he exclaimed. People from surrounding tables glanced in their direction curiously.

"Uh, sorry about that. We're just having a tiny disagreement," Santana told them with a stunning smile. Once they had turned away, she glared at Dave with venomous eyes.

"¿Estás loco?" she hissed.

"Sorry about that."

Santana sighed impatiently. "What do you mean that you feel safe with me?"

"If I have a girlfriend, then people wouldn't have any reason to think that I'm…"

"Gay," Santana finished. "Well, too bad so sad. You're just going to have to deal with them. I'm tired of being your beard. And before you even ask, I won't tell anyone about the actual team you play for as long as you agree to do the same for me."

"Duh, you didn't even need to ask. But aren't you afraid that people will find out that you're a lesbian?"

"Afraid? Why would I be? People already know me as the school whore who hooks up with just about anyone. I have no reason to be scared."

Dave peered closely at his classmate. Despite her audacious tone, he noticed the fear and anxiety in her eyes. Even with her strong demeanor, he realized that Santana was just as scared about coming out as he was.

"Santana, it's okay to be scared. I mean, after all the stuff the football team did to Kurt…"

"You were involved as well," she snapped.

Dave flushed. "Yeah, I was, and I regret it to this day. Anyways, I know what you're going through. In fact, I bullied Kurt out of fear not disgust. He's so proud of himself. Despite all the torment he went through, he never changed for anyone but himself. To be honest, I'm jealous of him because of that."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel the same way," Santana muttered as she played with her hands on the table. "I act all bitchy and rude to cover my emotions about being… you know."

Dave smiled. "I guess we're not so different after all Lopez." He took a big gulp from his drink and set it down with a loud thud.

"I'm cool with ending our, uh, relationship," he told her, air quoting "relationship."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I mean, it's not like I'm going to suddenly come out, but it's a step forward to the truth in a way. It's one less lie to live by at least."

Santana shrugged as she finished her own drink. "Whatever Karofsky." Despite her indifferent attitude, Dave could clearly tell that she was glad that their "relationship" was over. He wouldn't be surprised if she shared the same reasons that he did.

"Hey. Maybe now you and Pierce can hook up."

Santana swiftly directed her eyes from the table to Dave. "What is that supposed to mean?" she harshly whispered.

"Well, everyone in the school knows that you two used to be... close. Just in case though, you two could keep it low before you are ready to tell people. I mean, I don't know if she knows how you feel about..."

"Excuse me, but how the hell do you know my feelings? You are not my freaking therapist, okay?"

"Look, I noticed lately all those longing looks you give her in the hallway. Also, you were super rude to Artie while those two were dating, and I even saw you screaming at him shortly after they broke up."

To David's surprise, Santana then sniffed. "Yeah, well, things aren't the same as they used to be months ago. Brittany and I... let's just say that things are complicated between us."

"How?"

"It's just..." She then glared at him while rubbing her eyes. "Just drop it, alright?"

"Fine; I was just trying to help. I hope things work out for you then," Dave muttered. Despite not being close with either girls, he did feel awful about Santana's unrequited feelings.

Santana then leaned forward and growled, "If you tell anyone about Brittany and me, I will go all Lima Heights. Remember, I have razor blades in my hair."

Judging by her stoic eyes and menacing face, Dave had no doubts that the girl would carry out the threat. He nodded rapidly and held his hands up.

"Alright, jeez. Your secret is safe with me. Chill out," he exclaimed in panic.

She sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "Like I said earlier, I don't want people to know about me. We're in the same boat muchacho."

"Who knows? Maybe we'll get out of it some day."

Flipping her hair back, the glee member rolled her eyes. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

><p>Soon, they both got up and threw their drinks away before leaving the coffee shop.<p>

"So, have a good summer I guess," the Latina muttered to Dave as they parted ways.

"Yeah, you too Lopez."

Santana nodded and began walking down the sidewalk towards her car. Dave watched her, and after a moment of deliberation, he jogged to her. "Hey!"

Santana turned around and looked at him inquisitively.

"Uh, is it alright if I text or call you during the summer? Maybe even hang out? I'd like to have someone to talk about…you know. I'm not comfortable speaking to Kurt after what happened to prom. I don't want to come out to anyone else yet, so that only leaves you..." he trailed off desperately.

Santana rose her hands up. "Alright, alright! I would say that you could confide in Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend in case you forgot, and I'd be happy to give you his number, but I have a feeling that he'd be pissed hearing from you. So, yeah, you can text or call me whenever. Maybe, I'll even agree to hang with you at some point. Just don't expect me to be like Dr. Drew."

Dave smirked. "What do you think I am? An idiot?"

"You know what I think…" Santana paused. "Forget it. I'm not even going to answer that. Take care then."

She then walked over to her car and opened the front door. Just as Dave was about to walk away, she called over to him. "Dave!"

He turned around in surprise. "Yeah?"

"Don't be shocked if I contact you." She smiled and waved at him before starting her car and driving off.

Dave waved back and walked over to his car in silent rumination. Sure, he wasn't ready to come out of the closet just yet, but it was nice to have someone to be there for him. Even if that certain someone happened to be a fiery Latina who occasionally threatens him with razor blades hidden in her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I hope you enjoyed this fic. I really like the idea of Dave and Santana being friends even if they "break up" which will mostly likely happen at some point.**

**By the way, for those who don't know, hecho means done in Spanish, and muchacho means boy. I think it's clear with estás loco means. **

**Feel free to leave a review on your way out! Thanks for taking the time to read my oneshot! **


End file.
